Furniture conventionally known as “zerowall” furniture are those artides of furniture, such as, for example, recliner chairs, wherein the rear portion of the chair can be disposed close to a wall of a room such that when the chair is to be moved from its original or normal closed or upright position, to its fully open reclined position, the entire body of the chair is moved forwardly so as to permit the seat back and the headrest portion of the chair to be inclined without coming into contact with, and thereby being obstructed in their movements from their original or normal closed or upright positions to their fully open reclined positions, by the wall. Earlier zerowall chairs were manually operated, however, motorized zerowall chairs were soon developed after the initial appearance of the manually operated chairs. Nevertheless, such motorized zerowall chairs encountered operational difficulties wherein, for example, substantially large forces, stresses, and torques were effectively impressed upon the drive motor components. In addition, the drive motors effectively moved significantly relative to the base rails, supporting the chairs upon the ground or other support surfaces, such that when the chairs were moved from their original or normal, closed or upright positions to their fully open reclined positions, the chairs did not comprise properly stabilized structures due to the aforenoted significant movements of the drive motors relative to the base rails. Still further, the drive systems, defined between the drive motor and the components of the chair that had to be moved in order to facilitate the movement of the chairs from their original or normal closed or upright positions to their fully open reclined positions, comprised relatively complex linkage arrangements.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved zerowall motorized multi-position recliner chair mechanism wherein the disposition and connection of the drive motor relative to the base rails as well as to the actuating linkage components is such that substantially large forces, stresses, and torques are effectively eliminated from being impressed upon the drive motor components. A need also exists in the art for a new and improved zerowall motorized multi-position recliner chair mechanism such that the drive motor is effectively substantially positionally fixed pr constrained relative to the base rails, which support the chair upon the ground or other support surface, whereby when the chair is moved from its original or normal, closed or upright position to its fully open reclined position, the chair comprises a properly stabilized structure due to the substantially positionally fixed or constrained disposition of the drive motor relative to the base rails. Still further, a need exists in the art for a new and improved zerowall motorized multi-position recliner chair mechanism which comprises a relatively simplified linkage system that is defined between the drive motor and the components of the chair that need to be moved in order to facilitate the movement of the chair from its original or normal, closed or upright position to its fully open reclined position.